Doce Horas
by Natsil
Summary: Es el primer día en su nueva oficina y Christophe ya quiere aventarse de un puente: un compañero excesivamente entusiasta, toneladas de trabajo y un viejo elevador que gusta de detenerse cuando le da la gana. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Grophe.


**Doce Horas**

 **Capítulo 1. Bienvenido a la oficina.**

La ciudad estaba particularmente movida esa mañana. Los conductores que iban hacia sus respectivas oficinas hacían sonar las bocinas de sus automóviles tan frenéticamente que parecía que estuvieran en una lucha a muerte contra sus vehículos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus continuos esfuerzos sonoros, el desfile de los característicos taxis amarillos de Nueva York no mostraba signo de movimiento alguno. Los peatones optaban por cruzar la calle pasando apresuradamente entre los coches, cargando con papeles, portafolios, hablando por teléfono, o equilibrando blisters para café como podían. Cruzar por las esquinas de la gran avenida era un camino seguro hacia la desgracia no tanto por los autos, sino por la avalancha humana de tacones y trajes que no cesa.

\- !Apártate, pedazo de imbécil!

Medio segundo más tarde, el portafolio de un muchacho rubio salió volando por los aires, liberando y dispersando el no tan insignificante contrato que contenía en su interior. Antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, el causante de su muy probable despido se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la estación del subterráneo que había cerca, soltando palabrotas a diestra y siniestra mientras tacleaba con gracia a quien se cruzara en su camino.

Bajó a zancadas las escaleras del subterráneo, dando la apariencia de flotar sobre éstas. Al llegar a los torniquetes de entrada, nuestro ágil corredor eludió el obstáculo con un grácil brinco digno de los juegos olímpicos, que en vez de aplausos causó que el policía que resguardaba dichos torniquetes lo insultara de la manera más indecorosa.

El andén estaba casi vacío, y el tren que había arribado hacía unos instantes estaba por cerrar sus puertas ante las narices de nuestro atleta. Pero él no lo permitiría, claro que no. Los pasajeros del tren no supieron ni qué pensar cuando vieron volar un portafolios viejo directamente hacia sus rostros, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto con ellos. El maletín quedó atrapado entre las puertas del tren, a unos centímetros de distancia de una muchachita pecosa que hacía bizcos al observar la piel café chocolate del objeto que casi le rompe la nariz.

El timbre de apertura de puertas sonó, y lentamente se abrieron las compuertas para dejar pasar a un joven de aspecto feroz, que ahora sostenía el maletín como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todos lo miraban estupefactos, mientras que él se abría paso tranquilamente hacia el otro lado del vagón para apoyarse despreocupadamente contra las segundas puertas de salida. Miró la hora de su reloj de muñeca. Cuarto para las nueve. Tras un sonoro resoplido pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro, y se dispuso a llevarse a la boca un cigarrillo.

\- M-me va usted a disculpar, p-pero no está permitido…

\- Que le den.

Dicho esto, el moreno le dió una larga calada a su cigarro y le echó el humo en cara al señor que se atrevió a contradecirle, causándole un ataque de tos tremenda. Ignoró las miradas de desaprobación y miedo que el resto del vagón le consagraba, y se dedicó a disfrutar de su tercer cigarro matutino.

* * *

El edificio era alto, cubierto de ventanales que le hacían parecer bola de discoteca al reflejar la luz del sol. Montones de personas entraban y salían de las puertas giratorias, todas a un ritmo apresurado.

El moreno volvió a ver su reloj. Nueve diecisiete. Aún no era tan tarde como para ameritar un despido por retraso en su primer día de trabajo. Tiró la colilla de su quinto cigarro al suelo y avanzó con paso firme hacia la entrada del edificio, custodiada por dos leones de piedra y un guardia de seguridad calvo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Nombre.

\- Christophe DeLorne. -Contestó el moreno con un deje de desafío. Aquello no pareció gustarle a su nuevo amigo el guardia.

\- Su identificación, por favor. -Bramó el uniformado.

\- No tengo una. Es mi primer día de trabajo en la oficina del señor… - ¿Cómo se llamaba su jefe? - Nigellus.

El guardia arqueó una ceja, pero no dejó su posición defensiva en contra del moreno. Lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza, como si fuera a encontrarse con una bomba humana.

\- Debo verificarlo. Espere un momento.

\- Oiga vengo casi veinte minutos retrasado, no me haga perder más tiempo con sus protocolos ridículos.

\- Dije que espere. - El tono del grandulón era amenazante. Christophe no quiso empezar una pelea en su primer día, así que simplemente se mordió la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, como muestra de indignación.

\- Sí señor, DeLorne. - Murmuraba el guardia por el auricular del interphone - No, no tiene gafete… Tiene cabello oscuro, y ojos verdes, es alto, trae un saco viejo… No señor, tampoco yo le había visto por aquí antes…

\- ¡Eh, Chris!

Tanto el guardia como el aludido voltearon hacia la fuente de aquel saludo tan animado, un muchacho rubio pajizo, gordinflón, bajito y con gafas se acercaba hacia ellos, con paso apresurado y luciendo una radiante sonrisa. Al llegar al lado del moreno le tendió la mano como saludo, estrechándosela enérgicamente.

\- ¡Soy Bradley Biggle, pero puedes decirme Brad o Braddy, o Big B, o Biggly o como tú quieras, campeón! - La sonrisa de Bradley no se esfumó ni por un instante, y no dejaba de estrechar la mano de Christophe. Éste lo miraba con molestia, dándole una media sonrisa forzada ante tal presentación.

\- ¿Lo conoces, Biggle? - Preguntó el calvo, con la misma mirada de molestia que el moreno le daba a su nuevo compañero.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es uno más en el equipo del Doctor Nigellus, un par de manitas extras no le venía mal. Ahora, yo voy a ser tu guía y tu brazo derecho. - Dijo a Christophe, quien ya se había librado de su agarre y se limpiaba el sudor de la mano en su pantalón, sin disimulo alguno. - ¡Seremos muy buenos compinches!

\- Claro que sí… - Dijo el moreno sin entusiasmo alguno. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció percatarse de su sarcasmo.

\- ¡Ven! Tomaremos el ascensor.

Christophe reanudó la marcha tras su nuevo y enano guía, no sin antes alzarle el dedo medio despreocupadamente al guardia que echaba humo por las orejas.

El interior del edificio era muy elegante, lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro cargando papeles por montones. Había macetas plateadas con plantas en las esquinas de cada espacio amueblado, lo que hacía más acogedor el ambiente.

Biggle, que seguía hablando sin parar, abrió el elevador, y ambos muchachos entraron al cajón vacío. El rubio empezó a escudriñar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó un pedazo plástico rectangular sujeto con un cordón negro.

\- Toma Chris-Chris, ésta es tu identificación. A la secretaria, Sally, se le olvidó dártelo cuando viniste a firmar el contrato. Debes traerlo puesto todo el tiempo, o el jefe te dará tus buenas nalgadas, ¿eh?

El aludido murmuró un "gracias", mientras fulminaba con la mirada al Bradley por haberle llamado "Chris-Chris". De repente, las luces parpadearon y el elevador se sacudió bruscamente. Christophe se sujetó del pasamanos con toda su fuerza, mientras que el rubio reía por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Biggle?

El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras apretaba los botones de mando del elevador. El moreno seguía aferrándose al pasamanos, pero no le faltaban ganas de poner su pie en esa cara rechoncha y sonriente de su acompañante.

\- Este viejo elevador es bastante travieso, tiene la maña de frenarse por un momento, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse - Señaló las flechas del comando - Sólo tienes que presionar por unos segundos la dirección en la que ibas y reanudará su marcha sin problema. Es bastante útil por si te encuentras a solas con una señorita linda.

\- Tan sólo reanuda la marcha. - Ladró el moreno, que cambió la sonrisa de Bradley por una más nerviosa.

\- S-sí, a la orden.

El elevador volvió a subir sin problema alguno.

* * *

Se desplomó sobre la silla de su escritorio, soltando un resoplido sonoro. Había aguantado el parloteo de Bradley por una hora y media, y no pensaba soportarlo más por el día de hoy.

Se dedicó a observar su nuevo cubículo. No era muy grande, pero al menos no se sentía tan apretado. Tenía una Mac como computadora de escritorio, eso ya era algo. Su vista se clavó en la pizarra de corcho que tenía a su izquierda, llena de notas de bienvenida y un calendario de gatos entre flores. Debería deshacerse de eso en cuanto pudiera.

Unos toquecitos a la madera lo despertaron de su disertación. Al volver la mirada hacia la entrada, vio a una coqueta muchacha de rizos rubios embutida en un traje de secretaria que hacía notar sus curvas bien torneadas. Le esbozó una sonrisa picarona al tiempo que el moreno se volteaba completamente hacia su dirección.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Bárbara Stevens, pero puedes decirme Bebe. Estoy a unos cuantos cubículos del tuyo.

Christophe bajó la mirada hacia las manos de la muchacha, que sostenían un paquete envuelto en un lazo rojo. Ella lo notó, así que se aproximó al moreno y le tendió el paquete. Eran galletas.

\- Es un regalo, por parte de toda la oficina. Espero que te gusten. -La rubia esperaba alguna especie de agradecimiento, pero se decepcionó al notar que su nuevo compañero simplemente la miraba con seriedad. Carraspeó ligeramente y prosiguió. - Así que, tu nombre es Christophe, ¿no es así? Eso suena extranjero. ¿Eres Francés?

 _\- Oui._

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese continuar, otra cabellera rubia entró a la oficina, resoplando y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo. El joven era alto, pero no más que Christophe. Tenía el cabello ligeramente ondulado y desacomodado, y lucía un par de ojos azul pálido que denotaban cansancio por encima de una nariz respingada. Su camisa naranja mostraba rastros de ejercicio, junto con la corbata azul marino que se había salido de lugar. Cargaba con una mano un portafolio nuevo y elegante, mientras que con la otra sostenía un manojo de hojas de un grosor considerable.

\- ¿Ya llegó el jefe, Bebe? -Preguntó entre jadeos. La rubia se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Pero Gregory, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Pareciera que te arrolló una manada de rinocerontes!

El chico soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras se pasaba una mano de la frente a la nuca. Se apoyó con pesadez en la pared que estaba tras de él, y relajó sus hombros que hasta entonces estaban muy tensos.

\- No me lo vas a creer, Bárbara. Iba camino al subterráneo cuando un idiota corrió hacia mí y me golpeó al pasar, haciendo que mi portafolios volara y todo se regara por el piso. ¡Incluyendo el contrato para los japoneses!

\- ¡No! -La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca, con cara de horror- ¿Lo perdiste todo?

\- No no, gracias a Dios no. Hice un respaldo que dejé en mi departamento, así que volví inmediatamente a recogerlo - Le dio unos golpecitos al manojo de documentos que cargaba- Está sano y salvo.

La rubia sonrió con alivio, mientras tomaba el contrato del brazo de Gregory y lo abrazaba contra su prominente pecho.

\- Lo iré a presentar al jefe de una vez, así nos libramos de problemas. Por cierto, te presento a Christophe, es el nuevo técnico en planificación. - Sonrió mientras se alejaba para dejar ver a un moreno que lo miraba con inquietud. El rubio le dirigió la mirada.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Gregory Fields… - Exclamó mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa. El moreno se limitó a apartar la mirada. Al momento de tenderle la mano para estrecharla, se detuvo por un instante- … Me resultas familiar… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

\- No lo creo - Dijo apresuradamente el francés, mientras le correspondía el gesto.

\- Fields, te necesita Nate en el segundo piso, ahora. - Interrumpió un individuo con bisoñé. El aludido suspiró y se separó del moreno, que lo seguía con la mirada.

\- Supongo que debo dejarte. Bienvenido nuevamente, Chris. -DeLorne gruñó como respuesta al sobrenombre, pero Gregory ya estaba bastante lejos como para haberle escuchado. Se giró hacia su escritorio y encendió el monitor.

* * *

Fue la tarde más larga de su vida. Uno creería que por ser el primer día uno no tendría mucho que hacer en una oficina, pero eso es un craso error. Le llegaban papeles para revisar a diestra y siniestra, y ya tenía entregas de trabajo que equivalían a dos semanas de su vida. Atendió cerca de treinta llamadas telefónicas, respondió más de cincuenta correos electrónicos y tuvo que atender durante dos horas a una anciana que creía que estaba en un edificio que vendía albercas infantiles.

Era su primer día y ya quería colgarse del ventilador.

El personal de los cubículos vecinos ya se habían retirado. Incluso Bebe, quien en el almuerzo le dejó una servilleta con su número escrito con lápiz labial. El barullo que reinó en esa oficina por tanto tiempo se vio rápidamente sustituido por el repetitivo sonido de las teclas de su computadora. El sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia su dirección llamó su atención.

Al voltear, vio con horror cómo un rubio gordinflón y sonriente iba hacia él, marchando como si fuera a recoger el premio nobel de la estupidez. Christophe apagó su computadora sin importarle el documento que estaba redactando, y en dos movimientos ya se había enfundado el saco y se disponía a salir hacia la dirección del elevador, dándole la espalda a su "compinche".

\- ¡Hey, Chris-Chris!

El moreno apresuró el paso, sin voltear atrás. Pudo notar como Bradley lo imitaba, intentando alcanzarle. Llegó rápidamente al ascensor, y se dispuso a presionar frenéticamente el botón de bajada, mientras observaba como Biggle se aproximaba cada vez más y más.

\- ¡Eh, campeón! Tú, yo y un par de cervezas muertas. ¿Qué dices, amigo?

El elevador se abrió.

De un brinco, Christophe entró a la caja y presionó con ferocidad el botón de cierre de puertas. Para entonces, Bradley corría hacia él, sin disminuir su sonrisa. Esto empezaba a verse tétrico. El timbre sonó y las puertas se cerraban, causando que el francés sonriera ante su inminente victoria sobre Biggle.

De repente, un par de manos se metieron en el estrecho de la puerta, causando que la sonrisa triunfante del moreno se convirtiera en una mueca de horror. Las manos abrieron con fuerza las puertas del elevador, dejando pasar rápidamente a un esbelto rubio antes de que se cerraran definitivamente.

\- Eso ha estado cerca, ¿eh?

El francés se llevó una mano a su cabellera rebelde, mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes del elevador. No sabía si sentía alivio o rabia.

\- ¡Con un carajo, Gregory! ¡Casi haces que me dé un ataque!

El aludido sonrió serenamente mientras se alisaba la camisa con las manos, con tanta calma que no pareciese que recién se hubiera escurrido dentro del elevador. Christophe lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Vaya, lo siento. Es sólo que no quería ir solo en el ascensor, no es muy de mi agrado. Y tampoco quería compartirlo con Bradley, cosa que espero que sea de tu comprensión. -Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y prosiguió- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo, Chris?

\- No me llames Chris.

\- Como sea. - Musitó sin darle importancia - ¿Y bien? - El otro se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. Gregory suspiró y decidió darse por vencido.

Estaban en el piso cuarenta y tres, y el ascensor seguía bajando lentamente. Ya no quedaba nadie más en el edificio, por lo que no había personas que llamaran al ascensor. Sin embargo, éste paraba en cada piso para abrir sus puertas, como si su propósito de esa noche fuera joderle la vida a sus únicos dos pasajeros.

El silencio era insoportable. Gregory había empezado a tararear una melodía, pero la mirada asesina que le propició su acompañante le hizo parar. Ninguno parecía muy cómodo con la situación, pero tampoco se animaban a articular palabra alguna.

\- Pero qué ca-

El elevador se sacudió bruscamente, y las luces parpadeaban sin cesar. Hubo mucho ruido, y la turbulencia no cesaba. Ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, incapaces de poder mantener el equilibrio en tal situación. El elevador entonces empezó a frenar poco a poco, para detenerse por completo.

\- ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA ESTE EDIFICIO CON SU PUTO ELEVADOR INÚTIL!

\- Calma Chris, esto llega a pasar -Dijo el ojiazul sin mucha convicción. Se levantó para luego ayudar a su acompañante, quien se dispuso seguir insultando a la máquina. Gregory presionó el botón para descender, pero el elevador no se movió. El rubio frunció el ceño, y volvió a intentar una vez y otra. Y otra. Y otra.

\- ¡Quita ya, déjame hacer esto a mí! - El moreno lo quitó del medio sin cuidado alguno y se dispuso a presionar frenéticamente el botón.

\- No seas tan brusco, vas a… - El comando empezó a soltar humo, a luego le siguieron chispas acompañadas de ruidos que no anunciaban nada bueno - … joderlo. - Gregory miró con rabia a Christophe, quien palidecía. - ¡Bien hecho, imbécil! ¡Has conseguido que nos quedemos aquí toda la puta noche!

Christophe sentía que se le iba el alma. Estaban solos en el edificio, suspendidos a cuarenta pisos de distancia del suelo en una caja descompuesta colgada con cables. Las oficinas no abrirían hasta el siguiente día, cuando empezara la jornada de trabajo.

 _"Es bastante útil por si te encuentras a solas con una señorita linda."_

\- Mierda.

* * *

 **South Park® Trey Parker & Matt Stone. **


End file.
